


Checkmate *HIATUS MIGHT ABANDON*

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Annoyed Jamie Reagan, Danny reacts has predicted, Erin is the good child, Jack tried to pull a big brother on John, Jamie had Noble buy him a dog, Jamie is totally that one mom friend, Jim and Jamie are besties, M/M, Male/Male Slash, PA Jamie Reagan, Protective Jack, Protective Reagan Family, Sassy Jamie, The dog is there kid, With Jack it did not work, i have no clue what i am doing, ie. Flips out, send help!, seriously they are attached at the hip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Jamie had been acting weird lately. Well weirder than usually. The Reagan family is determined to find out why. What they find out is anything but normal. With a sassy Jamie and his gay best friend Jim. Jamie shows his family what the deal is. Nothing will ever be the same again.Noble and John are welcome to stop laughing anytime now.





	1. Setting up the game

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any recognizable characters. I have just turned them loss in my imagination. A tad OOC but not to terrible. Reviews keep me motivated to write. So that would be much appreciated. Thank you very much! Set back and hold on!

Jamie knee was bouncing up in down has he anxiously looked at his phone on his knee. Why wouldn't Jim text him back? He understood Jim was a busy man but if he was snogging John again. So God help Jamie. At least Jack knows about there relationship. His lips curling up in a smirk remember that one particular freak out on Jack's part. Feeling his phone vibrate he looked down and grinned.

Noble:  
Your husband and kid mess you. When are you coming home?

Attached to the text was a picture of Noble and there Labrador together. Apollo looked very happy with the attention Noble had put on him. Shaking his head Jamie sent a quick text back.

Don't worry just finishing some obligatory family bonding time then I am coming home. Might leave earlier. Will lie.

Noble:  
Good, maybe we could have some adult time when you get back? 

Jamie flushed at Nobles implication and did not respond. Feeling his phone buzz again. It was Jim he had finally texted back.

Jim:  
Sorry something came up. Fair warning John and Jack want to crash your family dinner. The others are there to "keep" them in line. Though they want to met your family truly.

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose.

How long?

Jim:  
We are here now.

Has soon has Jamie read this. There was a resounding crash. Lunging up he bolted to the sound. Blinking rapidly at what he saw when he went outside. Jim and John sat next to each either with Jim shaking his head and John laughing. Jack and Joe where entangled with each other shouting at each other. Taking a deep breath he said the first thing that came to mind:  
"What the actually hell?!"

Everybody turned to him as one and Jenny rushed and hugged them. Sunday dinner had just turned interesting he should probably text Noble.

 

A/N: Ugh! This is stupid it will get better I swear and please just wait for the plot. So thoughts? I thirst for this. So I can improve it. Thanks for reading!


	2. HIATUS

I’m so sorry but I am taking a break from writing.

There’s a lot of personal stuff going on in my life right now and I just can't write. I'm sorry!

Also I don't know what to do with the characters and reading back I left my works on a cliffhanger and I cringe looking at it. I honestly don't know when I will be writing again. I'm so sorry.

I'm trying not to abandon them but I am thinking about cutting loose the following.

 

Mates  
Checkmate

I wrote these in a really dark time in my life and I hate the characteristics. Please let me know what you think down in the comments.

If I don't respond right away I am sorry my grandmother is in the hospital and every sense I got back from vacation I can honestly only hold down light food and even that is iffy the doctor doesn't know what to do.

Again I am sorry I let you all down and I put an Hiatus note up and I'm just so sorry. Please forgive me.


	3. Adoption?

Does anyone want to adopt this work. I’m fine with it. I’m just trying to cut off some works that looking back makes me want to slam my head into my house plaster walls (repeatedly). I cried when I looked back on this. I’m so sorry you all had to see my cringeworthy writing.

Again I’m terrible disappointed. I understand people like this but as a person. That and a kid at school has fond my account and is bullying me for it.


End file.
